The present invention relates to a cooling device for use with an index molding machine having a rotatable turret block mounted thereon. In accordance with the present invention, a device and process is provided for use with an index machine that may eject relatively thick walled parts during turret block rotation and provide means to capture and retain the ejected parts so that they remain damage free and can continue to cool.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,059,557 issued May 9, 2000, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,837,301, issued Nov. 17, 1998, both to the assignee of the present invention, both show fast cycling machines that use only two faces of a turret block for mounting mold halves. The device in the aforesaid patent application utilizes a robot to cool and remove the parts from the mold to provide extended cooling time and prevention of damage to the preform during post mold cooling. The device shown in the '301 patent teaches the concept of ejecting parts during the 180 degree rotation of the turret block when only two mold core sets are used. This teaching assumes that the parts are relatively thin and are sufficiently cooled on the mold cores to allow damage free ejection. Also, as the parts are ejected they fall randomly to a conveying system beneath the turret block.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,139,789, also to the assignee of the present invention, teaches ejecting parts from cooling tubes mounted on a robot take out plate wherein the parts fall into a fixture that continues cooling them and opens to allow the parts to fall through to a conveyor beneath.
It would be highly desirable to minimize cycle time by ejecting comparatively thick parts, especially during turret block rotation, without risking part damage and providing post mold cooling options.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a cooling device and method for use with an index molding machine which minimizes cycle time by ejecting comparatively thick parts.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a device and method as aforesaid which may eject parts during turret block rotation and without risking damage to the part.
Further objects and advantages of the present invention will appear hereinbelow.